


Irons in the Fire

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth likes men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irons in the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for elrhiarhodan ’s Prompt Fest V.  
> Prompt: Iron - Elizabeth

Elizabeth liked men. When she was younger she often juggled two, three, sometimes four men. Her friends accused her of being a sex addict. Her mother told her it was foolish to keep so many irons in the fire. Elizabeth knew she just hadn't found the right one yet and didn't feel there was anything wrong with having a little fun while she looked.

She had three irons in the fire, as it were, when FBI agents started following her around. Her friends called it creepy and told her she should complain to the FBI about being stalked and harassed. Elizabeth had met agent Burke and while she'd seen him get a little intense there was nothing about him that felt creepy.

Though she'd never admit it, it was her mother that gave her the final push with one more lecture about finding a good man a settling down. She looked out her window at the black surveillance van then told her mother she had to go. She then made three phone calls each with some variation of 'it's not you it's me' then went to make a sign stating her love for Italian food.


End file.
